Music of a ghosts past
by wolfamodais
Summary: Kasumi is intrigued by music coming from Shepards cabin. A mystery that Kasumi must solve. Things happen and music is not all that is a myster. More inside so just read.F,Shepard,Kasumi and more.


**A mystery forms for Kasumi. It forms around Shepard and her taste of music. Can Kasumi solve her mystery. Shepard has a thing for classic music. Music that would be concerned ancient. She has music players that would be ancient. Kasumi is intrigued with it all. **

It was the sound of music coming from the Commanders quarters that had Kasumi so intrigued. Not because it was music but the kind of music that was coming from the cabin. She has never heard that music before. It was mystical and soothing and sad all at the same time. The way it was like an orchestra and rock combined with the harmony. Kasumi sat outside the cabin just listening to it. It was a sad song that had so much depth to it. It made her wonder who it was by and why Shepard was listening to it. Then it happened as she was sitting their. She heard Shepard start to sing along with the song. Shepard had an amazing voice and could hear the depth of emotion that came out when she sang. Kasumi didn't know it but she was now amongst the few who had ever heard Shepard sing.

Once the song was over Kasumi rang the buzzer to the Commanders cabin. EDI had opened the door announcing her entrance to Shepard. Shepard had summoned Kasumi to her quarters to talk. It had came to the Commanders attention that Kasumi was smuggling things on board the Normandy. Shepard had taken out the spying devices in her cabin. Only EDI and Joker was able to use the intercom to communicate with her while she was in her cabin and only on her terms. So this was the safest place aboard ship to have this talk with Kasumi. Kasumi entered the cabin not sure what this was all about. Shepard was the few people who could unnerve Kasumi and this was one of those times that she felt a bit uneasy.

Kasumi- "You wanted to see me Shep?"

Shepard- "Yeah, I asked you here because we need to talk."

Kasumi- "Couldn't we have done that just about anywhere aboard this ship Shep?"

Shepard- "Yes we could, however this is a matter of privacy and keeping you off the grid."

Kasumi- "Ok so now you got my attention. What's this about?"

Shepard- "It has been brought to my attention that you have a few things onboard that magically appeared. I believe you know what I'm talking about."

Kasumi- "Oh and may I ask just who gave you this information? Not like I need to ask because I have an idea."

Shepard- "As you know already It was Miranda who informed me of you smuggling things aboard ship. What she doesn't know is I already knew. So here is how this is going to work. You are going to feed my fish for the next week while Kelly is away with her family."

Kasumi- "Ok let me get this strait. You want me to feed the fish as some kind of punishment?"

Shepard- "No not punishment. It just needs to look like you got reprimanded someway is all. Oh and it would be good if you could throw in some insults at me from time to time. So are we clear?"

Kasumi- "So all this just so Miranda will stay off your ass about me bringing questionable things onboard. Well Shep I don't know what to say. No one has ever done something like this for me. Thank you Shep."

Shepard- "It's nothing Kasumi. Besides how else would we get things that the crew needs without my trusty thief."

Kasumi- "*Giggles*Oh Shep you do know how to flatter a girl."

Shepard- "So do you think you can pull this off. It is in your line of work to deceive a person but this is Miranda we are talking about."

Kasumi- "Shep, have some faith. This will be a challenge but I've needed a challenge lately. So yeah I can do it."

Shepard- "Good to know. Let the game begin. Starting later today you and I have a meeting with Miranda to discuss the issue. So be ready."

Kasumi- "Ok Shep. Anything else?"

Shepard- "Nothing else, you can go. See you in three hours in Miranda's office."

Kasumi- "Ok Shep, see you then."

Kasumi left the Commanders cabin and headed to her own quarters to prepare herself for this little performance for Miranda. When Kasumi got to her room she remembered the music that had came from Shepards cabin. She just had to know who it was by and from what time period. So she started her research on the music using the words from the song. So she got on the extranet in hopes to find that song. She typed in the words she remembered.

I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy because I'm easy come easy go.*ENTER*

With them words her search resulted in noting. So she tried something more.

Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head pulled the trigger and now he's dead.*ENTER*

With them words her search resulted in over 7billion titles. So she was getting somewhere. She tried again but this time narrowed it down to songs from Earth and typed in more of the songs words.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die.*ENTER*

She also made sure to include previous words from her search in hopes that this would yields some sort of information that narrows the gap. In doing so the results were narrowed down to 40 songs from Earths music base. It covers a span of time from 40 different eras of Earth music. So Kasumi went with the earliest timeframe. She pulled up a music clip and listened to it. That was not it. She decided that it had to be from a much later period in music. Something probably from Shepards parents past or later.

So she tried a time period that was labeled as ancient vintage music and it was dated from the 1970's to 1980's time period of Earths music. When she listened to the only one from that time period she had found what she was looking for. It was a song from a band named Queen and the song was called Bohemian Rhapsody and was released in the Earth year 1975.

Kasumi was shocked to see how many times it was analyzed and concluding on one basic thing. It was about death and regret of a man and (the possibility of suicide) and the fight with him and the devil. A letter to his mother and you as a listener of his words and how nothing really matters in the end. To Kasumi this was so profound and deep. She thought that Shepard must have some deep darkness to her to listen to something like this. It all in all was a wonderful song. It made the listener actual listen and think about things in their life. This song was so deep. Kasumi ordered a copy of the song and was ready to analyze it herself. She didn't know why but she knew that whatever the reason it would most likely be the simplest of reasons.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Three hours had passed and it was time for Kasumi and Shepard to meet Miranda in her office to discuss what would be done about Kasumi smuggling things onboard the ship. Shepard was the first to arrive and she waited out side Miranda's door for Kasumi. When Kasumi arrived Shepard and Kasumi went over what to say when they entered the layer of the Ice Queen.

Miranda- "I'm glad that you both were able to make it."

Shepard- "I said I would Miranda. So lets just get this over with."

Miranda- "So Kasumi it has come to my attention that you have smuggled things onto this ship. Whit that being said, I am under the impression that Shepard will reprimand you for your actions."

Kasumi- *franticly bitter*"I can't believe you are doing this! I have never thought you would turn on me Shepard!"

Miranda- "You will not take that tone with Shepard or myself. Your own actions have caused this."

Shepard- "Kasumi I am sorry, but you knew the consequences that came with smuggling. I will give you your work detail order before tonight is over."

Kasumi- "Whatever Shepard. Is there anything else you want to do for the Ice Queen since you have just became her little Ice Princess."

Before Miranda or Shepard could say anything Kasumi stormed out of the office.

Miranda- "I would never thought that she would act like that Shepard. I'm sorry that it had to come to this."

Shepard- "It's ok Miranda. I'm just glad I can help. Is there something else you need from me Miranda?"

Miranda- "Just one more thing. There has been some form of radio disturbance that is registering from your cabin. It has a audio frequency that is not familiar to our database."

Shepard- "I'm not sure what it is you are asking."

Miranda- "Would you know what might be causing it?"

Shepard- "I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe it is a glitch in the system. I have to go. Talk to you later."

This time Shepard left before Miranda could protest. Shepard went strait to the elevator and chosen the destination to her cabin. On her way there she thought about what Miranda had said about the radio noise. Then it dawned on her. It was her music that was causing the problem and she was just gonna let Miranda find out for herself.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Shepard was in her cabin playing her vinyl's when EDI announced that someone was at the door.

Shepard- "EDI whoever it is make them go away please."

With that said Shepard turned up the volume and continued to jam out. What she didn't know was that EDI was not able to make the person go away. Shepard was dancing in her Batman boxer-briefs and white tank top to Cyndi Lauper song Girls Just Want To Have Fun. Shepard was bobbing her head and dancing off beat and lip singing into her bottle of water. As soon as she spun around she was face to face with Miranda standing next to the terminal. With surprise Shepard dropped her water and yelped.

Miranda- "This is not what I expected. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Shepard- "Oh no, no, no not at all. What part of I want to be alone didn't you understand?"

Miranda- "I understood perfectly. That was until I heard this screeching noise like someone was dying. So I had to find out for myself."

Shepard- "So you barged in here for a reason?"

Miranda- "The sounds I was talking about were off the charts this time so I traced them to here. I am surprised to find myself here just as you are."

Shepard- "That is not good enough. So please leave."

Miranda- "I will, don't fret. Just one thing Shepard."

Shepard- "What is it?"

Miranda- "I just want to know what the hell are you doing? I mean look at you. Dancing and that music. I just…,"

Before she could finish her sentence Shepard had grabbed Miranda and shoved her out the door and telling EDI to change the code and don't let Miranda have it or hack it. Shepard also told EDI that Kasumi was the only one as of now who could have the new door code. Shepard then went back to jamming out and having a bit of fun before she turned in for the night.

The next morning came and it was Saturday and Shepard would be sleeping in today. It was also time for Kasumi to feed Shepards fish. Kasumi wanted to get the fish out of the way before she took her day leave to the colony to see a friend. When Kasumi got there she entered the cabin and noticed that Shepard was still in bed. So she was a quiet as could be. When she went to grab the fish food she noticed that something was spinning on what she remembered she seen on the extranet. The contraption was called a turntable. This one was a Sony PS LX250H incased in Mahogany wood with gold inlays. Kasumi could tell that this was costumed made. Kasumi noticed that Shepard also had a boom box with duel cassette player. Kasumi recognized that right away because she had stolen one for Keiji. Then there was one she didn't recognize and it looked like some kind of toaster. She defiantly had to find out what that was when she was able to. This was so intriguing to her because she loved all kinds of old stuff but manly books. She finished feeding the fish and left it like no one had ever been there.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Shepard awoke sometime around 2pm. She had sleep all of the morning away and most of the afternoon. She hadn't sleep that deep and soundly since the last night she spent with Liara. Then just like that the memories came flooding back. Shepard got up and out of bed and put the Cyndi Lauper record back and gathered her things to take a shower. She decide to put on another song while she took a shower. It was Frank Sinatra song I Don't Stand A Ghost Of A Chance With You. As Shepard took her shower all memories of her and Liara flooded back and tears started to flow down her face. She took her fist and slammed it into the wall of the shower and cursed the Goddess she always heard Liara speak of. This was a worst fate then her own death. To be brought back just to be sent on a course that was more then likely kill her again. At the thought of that Shepard did giggle just a bit because it was not everyday that you get brought back from the dead to try to save humanity and could die again in the process.

When Shepard got out of the shower she decided to send her mother a letter. She had to get a few things out in the open. She hoped that this would get to her mother in time. She wanted to be the first to let her mother know she is alive and what is going on with her and TIM. After she sent the message to her mother she needed to talk with Liara. She decided that she would use this time to give Liara closure or whatever it is she needed. The both of them needed time and to be able to move foreword. If it meant staying to gather or just as friends then that was how it was meant to be. After a while Shepard left her cabin and her destination was Miranda office cause she remembered something about her needing help with her sister. So she was off to save the day. While in the elevator she thought to herself that all that was missing was some kind of Bat signal for herself. Considering the fact that she was always summand to help her crew members.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Once on Illium Shepard helped Miranda with the relocation of her sister. It turned out that it was not just a lets go get her and relocate her deal. It had turned into a rescue and relocation mission. Shepard had a bad feeling when Miranda's informant said that one of Miranda's friends were working with the enemy. Of course that is how it went. Kill a bunch of people then save the girl and her family. It felt a bit like a Tuesday. Once Miranda's sister was safe Shepard suggested that Miranda introduce herself. From what could be seen that went well. As they were getting on the elevator Miranda tilted her head towards Shepard and Miranda's sister started to grin. Shepard didn't know it at the time but Miranda's sister had read everything she could on Shepard and had a secret fascination on her. However she made sure to keep that to herself. Shepard and her crew spent several days on Illium. They had to find two people before anything else could be done. Samara a Justicar and Thane an assassin were on the list of recruitment. Once they were recruited Shepard arranged a meeting with Liara.

Liara was an information broker on Illium. She has done well for herself without Shepard. She told Shepard about her being the one who handed over Shepards body and that for the last two years she has mourned Shepard. There was that and the fact that she needed help with some data. This data would be useful in finding a friend that helped her recover Shepard. Shepard agreed to help because she knew that this was important for Liara. Shepard sent the rest of the crew back to the ship so her and Liara could have some private time to talk. Liara and Shepard went to dinner and had a long talk. One thing Liara needed most now was time and of course to find the Shadow Broker. Shepard was willing to help and to give her the time she needed. So after dinner Shepard dropped off Liara at her apartment and then returned to the ship. Neither one of them knew it but it would be some time before they seen one another again. Once back on the ship Shepard went strait to her cabin and started to look over all files she had about the Shadow Broker. It was her way of coping with the pain. While looking into things Shepard made time to help Thane and Samara. That way the crew would be at their best.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The Normandy was just outside Earths orbit doing repairs and upgrades. There was a vote amongst the crew that helped determine the destination of where the crew wanted to take time off and just relax.

Shepard spent a lot of time aboard the ship and going over different parts of the ship. She was putting of getting the IFF as long as possible because there was upgrades that needed to be done. It was also strange for Shepard to be this close to her mothers home world. The last time she was in Earths orbit was when she was just about 16yrs old and her grandparents had died. So coming back here held a bit of bitter-sweet memories.

Shepard had received a message from Joker that he had questions about Earth. So Shepard had patched herself through to Joker using a private comp.

Shepard- "Joker I got your message. So what's up?"

Joker- "Hay yeah, I…, was just wanting to know about London is all."

Shepard- "Joker.! You already know about it. What is really going on?"

Joker- "Uh, yeah…., I knew that wouldn't fool you. There are some people who want to know from someone who has a connection to London what it is like and what the hottest night spots are."

Shepard- "So why not just ask Miranda?"

Joker- "They did and that didn't go so good. Besides you spent more time in London then most of us anyways. All Miranda would say was whatever her datapad pulled up."

Shepard- "Why did she give them data? She has been to London so she has a personal connection also. What makes the crew think I spent time on Earth Joker?"

Joker- "Yeah…, about that. Ok we all know that you are a spacer kid. However, Miranda let it slip that you and your mother were both born on Earth and you have family still living on Earth, particularly London."

Shepard- "Oh.., Is that all?"

Joker- "I.., I.., Hay wait ain't you mad?"

Shepard- " Yeah I am. I'm just going to focus that anger and rage towards the Collectors. So be thankful."

Joker- "So about them hotspots? What you say Shepard? Are you gonna give it up or not?"

Shepard- "Yeah, Joker. I'll send a list of place to go. Just don't make a habit of it ok."

Joker- "Ok, Shepard. Thanks. Joker out."

Shepard then sent a small list of places that the crew would like to see while in London. It was a mix of different places and there was one place that she went to a lot. To the contrary of popular belief Shepard hung out at the local coffee house. She was addicted to the coffee that one served. She also asked Joker to place an private order for a case of coffee she liked.

About two hours later the shipment of coffee had been delivered. This was not the first time she had this particular brand of coffee ordered but it was the first time in 3 years that she was able to receive it on the same day. It would be some time before the rest of the crew got back from R&R in London. She had one of the storage crew to bring the case of coffee up to her cabin. While that was happing she went to the Mess Hall to grab her coffee cup. When she got there she noticed Miranda's sister sitting at a table talking to Kelly. Shepard knew this couldn't be good. Then there was the fact that Shepard didn't know how or why she was onboard the ship. It was to her knowledge that Miranda didn't let her know where she was. Something was not right. The thing was Shepard knew that in this moment she just couldn't handle this now not before she had her coffee. So she just walked pass and grabbed her cup and then went back to her cabin. When she go to her cabin the crewmember had already started a pot of coffee for her. Think heavens for small favors. She then poured herself a cup and sat at her desk. She took a sniff of the aroma and then a sip. She sat back in her chair and smiled then said to herself thank heavens for Dunkin' Donuts coffee.

Shepard- "EDI can you locate Kelly and Oriana for me?"

EDI- "Of course Shepard. The both of them are heading to the CIC deck. Kelly is giving her a tour of the ship."

Shepard- "When Kelly gets there could you radio her and ask her to bring herself and Oriana to the Mess Hall?"

EDI- "Yes Shepard I can do that. Is there anything else you need?"

Shepard- "No that will be all. Thanks EDI."

Shepard poured herself another cup of coffee and head out the door and to the elevator. Her stop was the Mess Hall to confront Kelly and Oriana about how when and why Oriana was on the ship. To head this whole thing off before Miranda got back from the Opera she was seeing in London.

A few moments later Kelly and Oriana had arrived. Shepard was seated at the table close to the elevator because it had both quiet and noise all at the same time making it the perfect place to have this conversation. The two sat down at Shepards table. They knew something was up and was not sure how to handle what was going to happen.

Shepard- "I see Kelly that you decided to show are little stowaway the ship."

Kelly- "I…, Umm…, I didn't know. I thought you and Miranda knew she was onboard. I'm so, so sorry."

Shepard- "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Oriana- "I didn't completely stowaway. I'm the one who delivered your case of coffee. I also had free time so I didn't see the harm in getting a look at the ship my sister lives and works on."

Shepard- "So Miranda knows you are here?"

Oriana- "No she doesn't and please don't tell her. And before you ask No she don't know that I got a job with the coffee company. I was sent to Earth just last night."

Shepard- "Ok, I won't tell her. However you need to leave the ship immediately before she returns. I don't want to deal with Miranda if she finds you aboard. Is that understood?"

The both of them just nodded then got up and headed for the transport airlock. Oriana was on her way back to where she came from. Shepard was pleased to have adverted something that could of went horrible wrong. Then she had this thought that even if she could get paid for this it would not be enough. And she was not getting paid for this shit. Her ship was not a tourist destination and she now had to make that clear to everyone.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The end of the night finally crept through and the crewmembers where starting to board the ship. Shepard had turned in for the night unaware of things that was going on with her drunk crewmembers.

Kasumi, Jack, Garrus, Tali, Gabby and Ken were all hanging out at Jacks cubby hole in the engineering room. Playing a game mixed with alcohol of 20 questions.

Kasumi- "So Jack its your turn. Who was your first love?"

Jack- "Sammy was my first love. She died by my hand when I was escaping a gang beat down. So lets move the fuck on."

Garrus- "Tali if you could link with anyone aboard this ship who would it be?"

Tali- "I refuse to answer that so just pass me the bottle."

Ken- "Kasumi what is the one thing you wish you could steal that someone has already stolen?"

Kasumi- "The statue of liberty head."

Gabby- "Garrus what was your best shot since you've been aboard the Normandy?"

Garrus- "When I shot the Merck from 100yrds up hill."

About this time Miranda was coming down the stairs.

Jack- "Ok lets spice it up. Shepard boxers or briefs?"

Miranda- "What the hell is going on down here?"

Jack- "Who invited the cheerleader? What's it to you bitch?"

Miranda- "I was doing my rounds. I don't believe that Shepard would approve of this. Including the fact that you are talking about what she wears."

Jack noticed that the last part of Miranda's statement she got a bit red in the face. That was what opened the door for Jack to ask the next question. This question would also have Miranda where Jack wanted her.

Jack- "Waite a moment. You know something! Fucking spit it out Miranda! Boxers or briefs?"

Miranda- "It is not any of your business. This conversation is over NOW!"

Jack had motioned for the rest of the crew to box in Miranda so she had nowhere to go without fighting her way out. Then that realization hit Miranda that she was trapped and she had no choice but to say something. Would it be the truth or a lie?

Jack- "Answer the question you fucking cheerleader. Boxers or briefs?"

Miranda- "None of the above. Now let me go."

Jack motioned to the crew to let her go. Jack was sure Miranda was not telling the truth in the way Miranda quickly answered and then left in a hurry. It was not a big deal now because everyone was drunk enough and starting to head to their own beds anyways. However Jack made a note of the question for next time as the rest of the crew left. Jack couldn't help but laugh at how she made Miranda squirm.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A few days passed from that awkward moment down in Jacks cubby hole. Things aboard ship was going good. The repairs were almost done and the crew was in tip top shape. Kasumi had final found out what the strange contraption in Shepards room was. Kasumi was shocked to find out that it was a popular way to play music. It was a eight track player and the eight track it played were like big cassettes so it was the godfather to the cassette.

Somewhere else on the ship Miranda was making her rounds when she ran into Jack. Shepard was on her way down that same hallway with coffee in hand when she overheard the conversation.

Jack- "So Miranda its been some time since we talked."

Miranda- "We don't really talk Jack you know that. So what are you getting at?"

Jack- "I asked a question a few days back you remember?"

Miranda- "Yes I remember and what of it?"

Jack- "I didn't buy your answer."

Miranda- "So what of it Jack? Is there something you want from me?"

Jack- "I know you know that I know you know. You know what I'm talking about so out with it. Boxers of briefs?"

Miranda didn't know what to say or how Jack knew. This was going to be one of them things that Jack would use to make her life miserable if she didn't come clean. Shepard would also kill her she just knew it. How was she gonna live this down. Panic struck her and so she just blurted out the truth.

Miranda- "Shepard wears Batman boxer briefs black ones. I know because I walked in on her once. There you happy?"

Jack- "What the fuck Miranda. Kinky. I also didn't think my bluff would work but hay."

Shepard rounded the corner just it time to stop the fight. She defiantly needed to get paid for this shit.

Shepard- "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! Miranda how dare you and you Jack if this gets out I'll kill you myself got it. Now both of you back to work."

It was left at that. A few days later the ship was ready to face the final destination. The crew and Shepard was now on the path of no return.

}}}}}}}}}}} FIN {{{{{{{{{{{


End file.
